Not 4 Kidz
by SpangleBangle
Summary: After a fight with Mai, Yami Marik goes looking for distraction, aided and abetted by Bakura. But a bit of fun could have more meaning than Yami Marik had ever dreamed of... what will he discover?
1. Chapter 1

This is set in the sort-of-AU of Domino, but without hikaris. The exact reasons why Yami ended up wth his own body and in Not 4 Kidz will become apparent in later chapters, it's all planned out.

_Contains heavy lemon/smut with heavily implied lime. You have been warned. _I also just always refer to Yami Marik as Melvin. I'm mad for YGOTAS, I'm not going to lie :)

Clashshipping (Yami Yugi x Yami Marik) and Yami Marik x Mai Valentine (I don't know the shipping name for it, sorry), occasional bad language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Melvin stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He aimlessly walked the streets in the cool evening air, not even conscious of where he was going, he was so steamed up.

That whorebiscuit, how dare she be so … so … _clingy! _So what if he had reconsidered his decision to banish her to the ShadowRealm? So what if he hadn't exactly spurned her Stockholm-Syndrome-like advances? So what if he had allowed her to move in with him? It didn't mean a _thing_!

He bashed into someone and snarled, pushing roughly past.

"Hey!"

Melvin kept walking.

"Hey! Melvin!"

Melvin turned, wondering who dared to disturb his bad mood. "Oh. Hey, Bakura."

"What's got you in the dumps, chap?" Bakura asked jauntily, catching up to the glowering Melvin. It just made him madder.

"None of your damn business, thief."

"Wow. That's friendly. Have you and Mai been fighting again?"

Melvin just glowered.

Bakura smirked and beckoned, walking past Melvin. "Come with me, I know something that'll cheer you up."

"What?" Melvin asked suspiciously, following anyway. Bakura didn't answer, just led him into a shady part of Domino, where the streetlights were dingy and cracked, barely lighting up the area around themselves. Untrustworthy types huddled in alley corners, glaring suspiciously at Melvin as Bakura as they passed. Bakura seemed unfazed by the surroundings and just led Melvin into a shabby-looking building with the words 'Not 4 Kidz' on the swinging banner.

Inside it was surprisingly opulent and spacious, complete with a bar and side rooms. It was dingy and smoky, filed with the sort of clientele that wouldn't be out of place in an Evil Council Of Doom. It sure was one of Bakura's hangouts.

"Take a look around, enjoy yourself," Bakura smirked. "I'll come and get you near dawn, okay?"

With that the thief vanished into the gloom.

Melvin looked around, shifting uncomfortably. Not wanting to attract too much attention, he wandered about and looked into the side rooms.

There was one room apparently devoted to getting high, another for sleeping it off, another where half-naked women lounged and beckoned for him to join them. Melvin didn't feel like investigating the rest and headed over to the bar. For a moment he was tempted to order a drink, but he wasn't sure it would be completely free of any other … substances.

He waved the bartender over, a muscly-looking tattooed man who Melvin wasn't entirely sure he could trust.

"I'm looking for my friend, he came over this way a few minutes ago—"

"He?" The bartender said, raising an eyebrow. "You'll want to head over that way, to room 3." He jabbed a thumb in that direction and started cleaning glasses with a grimy rag.

Giving the judgemental bartender a narrow look, even though Melvin didn't quite get what he was being judgemental about, he walked over to room 3 and peered inside.

It was dark inside, sparsely filled with giggling women and a few shifty-looking men. Scanning the people, Melvin couldn't see Bakura's distinctive hair and was about to leave when a spotlight flickered on, illuminating a raised stage in the middle of the room with a shiny glittering pole in the centre.

Out of the smoke a short, lithe figure with spiky hair walked towards the pole. Music began to play, drifting through the room like smoke. Melvin didn't know why he didn't just walk out, something compelled him to stay just a little bit longer.

The figure ran a hand up and down the pole, seeming to inspect it to the beat of the music. There were a few catcalls but there was largely silence as the slow beat of the music washed against Melvin's ears, making his heart thump in time. The figure leaned one hip against the pole and slowly stripped off its glittering outer robe, revealing pale shoulders and legs, torso and upper thighs covered in leather belts. From this distance Melvin couldn't quite see the figure's face or whether it was a woman or not, though he was pretty sure it was a woman.

The music stepped up a notch and the figure began to sway, spinning around the pole with careless abandon, expertly catching it with wrists and ankles. Suddenly the figure stopped, leaning its weight against the pole and slowly sliding down, knees spreading and unclipping a few belts to drop on the floor.

Melvin wasn't aware of letting go of the door and leaning closer. It was a man for sure, and Melvin couldn't look away as the man ground against the pole, rotating his hips and licking his lips. The music stepped up again and the spiky-haired man leapt about the pole to the beat of the music, holding himself above the floor and spinning in tight acrobatic circles until he came to a rest. He laughed, a low, rich sound, and stripped off another belt to more catcalls.

Melvin unconsciously drifted closer, eyes wide.

The man knelt and braced himself against the pole, head dropping down and back arching, legs spreading and straining the belts.

Melvin bit his lip, unable to hide from the fact that he was being incredibly turned on. And he couldn't rip his eyes from the man's strange, tricoloured hair and pale lean body as he spun and danced to the wild beat thrumming through the room, pounding in Melvin's blood.

Time seemed to stand still as the man whirled around his pole, entrancing his audience. He stripped off his belts until he was just wearing a collar and a pair of tight black leather boxers; Melvin idly wondered how the man could move so _freely_ and so… expressively… in such tight constraints. There was no doubt though, that this was a man. A very pretty man.

The music seemed to be coming to its end, tempo climbing and climbing as the man undulated and grasped at the pole like it could give him completion. He spun and circled and thrust as the music climbed higher and higher.

The music came to a dramatic stop and the man laughed, holding himself off the floor, gripping the pole with his thighs and bending backwards, arms trailing on the floor. His head tilted back and Melvin found himself looking into the man's eyes.

They were bright purple, such a bright colour, and held his own with a sparkling intensity. Melvin unconsciously held his breath, drowning in those beautiful violet eyes. The man was trying to catch his breath, mouth slightly open. Melvin couldn't stop _staring_…

"A round of applause for the slinky Pharaoh, ladies and gents," A low voice spoke over the TA. Melvin found himself clapping along with everyone else.

The man blinked and righted himself, breaking their eye contact. He picked up his belts and bowed floridly, blowing kisses to his audience and sauntering away to the back of the room, to where he had come from. Melvin watched him go and was rewarded when the man looked back, directly into Melvin's eyes. The man, the so-called Pharaoh, smiled slowly and disappeared into the back room, presumably to get changed.

The other clients started to drift away and Melvin came crashing back to reality and shuffled out, hiding his face. Slumping at the bar he dazedly ordered some sort of alcoholic drink and gulped it in one, not really caring what it was as long as it burned his throat. He ignored the look the bartender gave him.

_What was all that about? _Melvin wondered, trying to ignore the fact he was still turned on by the beautiful man's erotic display. _I'm not… I don't like men… I've been with Mai for months now… oh Ra, what is this?_

He didn't notice someone slide onto a barstool beside him until the man tapped his arm. Melvin looked up and caught his breath. It was _him_. The Pharaoh. He was wearing a tight black leather vest and tight black trousers, eyes sparkling as he watched Melvin's reaction with mirth.

"I haven't seen you around here before," The man said, a smile hovering around his lips.

"Uh, no, my friend brought me here…" Melvin stuttered, wondering at the man's calm. Just minutes ago he had been baring almost all for strangers and here he was, chatting without a care in the world. The bartender slid a drink towards the man who caught it and sipped.

"Did you enjoy my dance?"

Melvin felt himself blushing and looked away.

"Hm. Should I take that as a yes?"

Despite knowing the man was teasing him, Melvin felt himself blushing harder, baffled at his body's pleased reaction to the man paying attention to him like this.

The man, the Pharaoh, smiled and sipped his drink. Melvin noticed that the man's hand was still on his arm and couldn't bring himself to mention it, to break that light contact, even though he couldn't pin down the exact reason why not.

"Shy?"

"Huh?"

"You don't seem very talkative, Sir." The man said gently, stroking Melvin's wrist lightly.

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't expect to talk to you…" Melvin stammered, distracted by the stroking.

"How about a little trade, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"My name for yours," The man suggested, still stroking his wrist.

"I – I thought your name was Pharaoh," Melvin mumbled and immediately felt stupid. Of course that wasn't his name.

"That's a stage name," the man said, watching Melvin from under his eyelashes without a hint of censure. "My real name's Yami." He offered his hand.

"M-Melvin." Hand shaking slightly, he took Yami's. Yami – the Pharaoh – took it in a firm grip, palm slightly calloused from his work at the pole, presumably. His hand was warm and seemed very petite compared to Melvin's.

"Nice to meet you, Melvin."

"Likewise."

Melvin broke the somehow-sensual handshake. Yami put his hand on Melvin's wrist again, leaning forwards and looking up.

"I must say, if you'll forgive me being forward, how much I like your hair."

"Oh," Melvin said.

"It looks fantastic," Yami smiled. "Would you mind – can I touch it?"

"Uh, sure, I guess…"

Yami reached up and ran his fingers through Melvin's fine, fluffy hair, leaning a lot closer to do so. Yami beamed and Melvin couldn't help but admire how beautiful the man was, uncommonly so. Melvin held his breath a little as the man leaned closer, lips parted slightly and hand gentle in Melvin's hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers. Melvin's heart was racing and he couldn't tear his eyes away, they seemed glued to the man.

"Mm. Thank you, Melvin," Yami said, not moving away at all.

"Uh, you're welcome."

Yami's hand slowly traced down the side of Melvin's face to his jaw, tilting his chin slightly. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private to continue this conversation? I always find bars so crass, don't you?"

Melvin was trying hard not to tremble at the delicious feel of that face-stroke. "Um…"

With his other hand Yami took Melvin's wrist and led him down a series of corridors to a room equipped only with a bed.

"Much more cosy in here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, not so crowded," Melvin mumbled.

Yami linked their fingers together. "I'm guessing you've never been to one of these places before, Melvin?"

"Can't say that I have."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I'll make it easy for you then," he said, and pulled Melvin over to the bed. "Come here."

"Oh! I didn't understand, you've made a mistake…" Melvin stuttered, cheeks flaming as understanding hit.

"Oh? What sort of mistake?" Yami said, stroking Melvin's face again.

Melvin's breath caught despite himself. "I'm not – I'm not into other men—"

Yami's eyes caught Melvin's, holding their gaze as he slowly tracked his hand down Melvin's chest to his crotch, pressing close. Melvin gasped, unable to look away and unable to hide how much pleasure this man was giving him. Yami smiled gently.

"I think you are."

Melvin was speechless.

"This is a place for pleasure, not judgement. Let me show you…"

Time became insignificant as Yami showed Melvin oh so much. His hands wandered with expert ease, easily sliding under Melvin's clothing and exploring. Yami made a surprised sound as he found the extensive scarring on Melvin's back but didn't stop, showing no judgement just as he had said before. He pulled Melvin's hands to his own body, guiding and helping.

Melvin didn't think about what he was doing, what he was experiencing. He just _enjoyed_ it, enjoyed the silky smooth feel of the dancer's skin and hair against his, the warmth of Yami's lips and mouth all over his body and the sound of his rich laugh filling the room.

The bedsheets were scratchy and coarse but Melvin found he couldn't care as the lithe Pharaoh twined their bodies together, stretching Melvin's limbs into strange new positions that he couldn't help but like. The first time or two Melvin felt awkward and sore, not used to not being the dominant one but helplessly loving it, and then he started craving Yami's body on his, needing the other man so badly and not even caring if it was 'wrong'.

They went gentle and rough, fast and slow, soft and hard, every way Melvin could have imagined possible, and he just wanted more, more, more. He lost his inhibitions early on and let his hands roam too, feeling the lean muscles beneath his palms twitching and straining, making the other man laugh and groan and whisper hotly in his ear, breath raising goose-bumps on Melvin's neck.

It was a place of pure pleasure and Melvin's attention narrowed to three things: touch, taste and sound. When he opened his eyes they feasted on Yami, taking in his slender sinewy frame and gorgeous violet eyes promising more to come. Yami's tongue danced over Melvin's body, tasting him and making him spasm in ecstasy.

A long time later they simply lay on the bed, exhausted and breathless. Melvin's arms were looped around Yami's waist and their legs were twined together. Yami had one hand tangled in Melvin's hair and the other lightly stroked his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"That was…" Melvin murmured. "That was…"

"Well I know _I_ had fun."

"Me too," Melvin said, a little uneasily. "But that was insane. I mean, I don't know you at all, and here we are…"

"This is a whorehouse, Melvin," Yami said softly. "That's sort of the idea."

"You make it sound so cold."

"It can be," Yami said, stretching his hands a little. "But not always. I had a lot of fun tonight, and I thank you for that."

Melvin glanced up at a clock on the wall and was shocked at how much time had passed. Yami followed his gaze.

"I'm guessing you have to be somewhere."

"My friend said he'd come and find me about... half an hour ago. I need to go."

"Well, there is just one awkward little matter to clear up…" Yami said delicately, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Yami sighed, stroking Melvin's face again. "For my… ah, services."

"Oh! Like I said, I've never been in one of these places before."

Melvin regretfully disentangled himself and rifled through his clothing until he found his wallet. "Er, how much?"

They found that Melvin was about thirty yen short, but Yami waved it away, surprisingly.

"You get a discount for being a new client. Will you be back again?"

Melvin looked away, abruptly reminded that Mai was waiting for him.

Yami cupped his cheek familiarly and Melvin found he didn't mind. "Well, I hope you will be. It's not often I get a client who likes to please as well as be pleased."

Melvin blushed and stumblingly dressed himself again. Yami watched, comfortable in just his skin.

As Melvin turned to leave, he was surprised to find pale arms winding around his waist and Yami pressing close, cheek against his back.

"I hope you can come back," Yami said softly.

Melvin took a deep breath. "I'll come back."

Melvin felt Yami smile. His unexpected lover squeezed him around the waist before letting go and opening the door for him to slip away.

He found Bakura waiting for him in the bar area. Bakura smirked at Melvin's ruffled appearance.

"You look like you've had fun."

Melvin didn't reply, just followed him out of the door.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Mm. Thank you, Bakura."

"You had better shower, you smell like… I don't know, but Mai will be suspicious."

Melvin sniffed at his skin and smelled some sort of spicy fragrance that he could only identify as Yami.

"I suppose," Melvin said, burying the unexpected pang in his chest. He didn't want to wash away the wonderful memories of that night with the dancer.

_I'll come back. Ra help me, I'll come back_.


	2. Chapter 2

More~

Clashshipping and Yami Marik x Mai Valentine. _More heavy lemon/smut and implied lime. _Some bad language.

Guess who the manager is~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It had been nearly a week since that memorable trip to that whorehouse 'Not 4 Kidz' Bakura had brought him to, and Melvin was restless.

Mai hadn't said anything about his long absence that night, or the fact that when he got in he smelled like spicy cologne and alcohol. She had apologised for making him angry and things seemed to be alright between them.

On the surface, anyway.

When Mai had offered make-up-sex Melvin had gladly agreed, thinking maybe it would help him forget the conflicting feelings his night at Not 4 Kidz had stirred up in him. It hadn't. Despite having Mai in his bed, a fantastically endowed woman who was great to be with, he just kept picturing milky pale skin and violet eyes, lean muscles and calloused hands, spiky tricoloured hair. When he spent himself with Mai, it was to the memory of the dancer, not Mai.

It made him feel so confused.

He couldn't sleep without the short, lithe man invading his dreams, making him wake up hot and needy for a cold shower. When his eyes closed the blankness filled with oh so vivid memories that he was loathe to chase away. And he couldn't even say the memories were traumatic – he had enjoyed every sinful moment, begging for more and indulging Yami's small requests too.

_I don't understand,_ he thought one night, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the arousal leftover from his dreams. _I've never been into men… and yet… _

It was no good.

With a frustrated sigh, Melvin dressed himself. Mai didn't wake up, and Melvin tried not to look at her as it would only bring him guilt.

He headed towards the shady area of Domino, walking the remembered route back to Not 4 Kidz.

Finding it he walked quickly in, straight to room 3. All that he could think was that he needed Yami, needed him right now…

Yami was dancing his sensual little striptease with the pole, to a larger audience than before. Nonetheless, as soon as Melvin walked in his eyes snapped to the door and met Melvin's, a surprised smile on his lips. He missed a beat before his gaze moved away with the spinning and stripping, requiring his focus.

Melvin watched, desire burning through his whole being. Even though he had seen Yami's routine before, he couldn't help but imagine and remember the feel of Yami's body on his own, how those muscles he could see straining would feel under his palms. Watching him dance, Melvin wanted him more, watching his body strain and pulse against the pole like he wanted to batter himself against it, like it was the greatest pleasure on the earth. Melvin clenched his teeth over a groan, almost unable to control the wild lust raging through him.

Yami finished his routine, eyes meeting Melvin's again in a strange sort of greeting. Yami's wonderful violet eyes sparkled with mischief and anticipation. Melvin gladly applauded with the rest and waited breathlessly for Yami to finish changing out of his costume and come out to the bar area.

Yami appeared and came up to him, taking in the situation in a single knowing glance. He grabbed Melvin's wrist and led him quickly through corridors to the same room as before, closing the door firmly behind himself.

"You came back," Yami said.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Melvin groaned, taking Yami's face in his hands and kissing him hungrily. Yami kissed him back just as passionately, tongue darting between their lips.

"You didn't come back for a week," Yami said when he pulled back, definitely breathless now. "I thought you'd forgotten, or reconsidered—"

"No," Melvin said, surprising himself with his vehemence. "I tried to explain it away but I can't, I just can't stop thinking about you and wanting you so much, I couldn't stay away knowing you were here..."

"That's – that's the most flattering thing anyone's ever said to me," Yami whispered wide-eyed. With that he leant up and kissed Melvin hard on the mouth.

They stumbled over to the bed and fell down, pulling at each other's clothes with reckless abandon. Yami trailed a hand down to Melvin's crotch and made a pleased little noise.

"Gods, Melvin, you're ready to go already."

"I know," Melvin moaned. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and remembering, and you were dancing again and I can't take it for much longer…"

"Oh," Yami said, voice catching a little. "Well then, let me help you…" Yami spread his legs and pulled Melvin over him, winding his legs around Melvin's waist. "Take me. Take me, Melvin."

Melvin pushed hard, trying to bury himself in Yami. Yami groaned, eyes flicking back in his head, and grabbed Melvin's hips, pulling him harder and faster. They writhed together, wanting only each other and the sweet sensation of touch.

They lost track of time, clutching at each other and trying to satisfy the yearning that coursed through them both. Yami could feel himself falling, falling for this man who needed him so very much, who couldn't get enough of him. He tried telling himself it was purely physical, that Melvin was frustrated and needed a release, but every time Melvin hardened again, begging for more, Yami felt himself fall a little deeper into craving this neediness, craving being needed so much…

An endless time later they rested, flopping in a tangle of limbs on the sweat-soaked bedclothes. Yami blew his fringe out of his eyes and grinned at Melvin, who grinned back, smoothing Yami's hair out of his face.

"So what made you want to come back tonight?" Yami asked, wondering at the odds of finding someone else with purple eyes, though Melvin's were lighter in colour, closer to lilac than his own violet.

Melvin looked away for a moment, then back to Yami. "Well, my … I suppose she's my girlfriend… we've been fighting recently and we were having make-up-sex and I kept imagining she was you… I came when I pictured you instead of her." Melvin blushed, watching Yami for his reaction.

Yami bit his lip, eyes going wide. "R-Really?" He whispered.

Melvin nodded, pulling Yami closer, adoring the silky feel of his skin.

Yami leaned up and kissed him gently, closing his eyes in bliss. _Holy Ra, it can't be good to fall this far this fast…_

"So what were you fighting about?" He asked after a little while, reluctant to break the kiss but knowing he should, to protect his own heart if nothing else. He was a dancer, a whore. He couldn't afford to indulge his foolish fantasies like this.

"She keeps trying to smother me."

"Maybe she just cares about you."

Melvin didn't answer for a moment, then said quietly, "Can we not talk about her here? Can't it just be you and me in here?"

Yami felt his insides melting but forced himself not to show it. "Of course, Melvin. Whatever you'd like, I'm here to please."

"And you do that so very well," Melvin smiled, hands wandering down to Yami's hips.

As they clung to each other in a heady rush again, Yami wondered what was different about Melvin this time, he seemed a lot more confident. When Melvin was panting and clinging to him afterwards, cheek pillowed on Yami's chest, Yami asked, playing idly with some of Melvin's hair.

"I guess… I'm not shocked by how much I want this," Melvin replied softly, one hand tracing down Yami's chest to flirt with his groin in a feather-light touch. "How much I want you, another man. I've just sort of… accepted it. I want this, no denying it."

Yami grabbed Melvin's wrist, stopping the sweet torment.

"You know, there was one move in your routine I really liked…"

"Oh? Which one?" Yami asked, kissing the inside of Melvin's captured wrist.

Melvin told him and Yami smirked. "Oh, you want to try it?"

"Please."

Yami slipped off the bed and leaned against the wall, arms above his head, slowly sliding down with his knees spreading. In one fluid movement he turned and knelt, bowing his head and arching his back.

Melvin grinned and knelt behind him, holding his hips firmly and pushing into Yami hard, pushing his legs wider.

Yami closed his eyes, body adjusting into the rhythm as naturally as breathing. _You might only want me for my body, but I want you to want me so bad… how is that even possible? This is only your second session with me, how can I feel so strongly about this?_

He gave up on thinking as Melvin's hands wandered even while the thrust.

Hours later, Melvin looked at the clock and grimaced. "I should be going."

Resisting the urge to cling to Melvin and bury his face in his chest, Yami reluctantly let him go to get dressed, holding the sheets around himself, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

Melvin dropped several notes of money onto the bed with a strange little smile.

Yami looked them over, not needing to touch them to count it. "You've paid me too much."

"Call it a tip," Melvin said, stroking Yami's face. For a moment, just a moment, Yami leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I can't take it."

"Why not?"

"The manager wouldn't like it," Yami said grimly.

Melvin frowned. "Well, I was short last time, so call it payment for then, with interest."

Yami smiled crookedly. "You're determined to overpay me, aren't you?"

"You deserve every yen."

Yami closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss Melvin's palm. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'll miss you."

"I'll come back," Melvin promised. Yami nodded and watched Melvin leave, holding the sheets to cover himself still.

When Melvin got back home, he found Mai awake.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk to clear my head," Melvin said, the lie tripping off his tongue easily. There was no way he could ever tell her about his affair, never mind the fact it was with another man. She'd never understand.

Mai narrowed her eyes but Melvin spoke before she could. "I'm going to have a shower." He headed out before she smelled and recognised the spicy cologne Yami used, which Melvin knew clung to him like a second skin.

_I'll be back soon, Yami. Never fear, I'm well and truly hooked on you. And I don't mind a bit._

Yami hugged the sheets to himself, inhaling the scent of Melvin's skin, like coconut.

_Wait, what am I doing?_ He thought, appalled. _I can't be this weak…_

There was a brisk knocking on the door and Yami straightened his spine, wrapping the sheets around his waist and going to open the door.

The manager pushed the door open and walked in, his whole bearing commanding. He looked down his nose at everything – the stained sheets, the scuffmarks on the walls, Yami's messy hair and pink-looking skin, tender from Melvin's touch.

"Hmph. I hope he paid you well enough to make up for the two slots you lost on the pole."

"He did," Yami said quietly, gesturing with his eyes to the notes on the bed.

"Just about," the manager harrumphed, scooping up the notes. "If you're gonna let him screw you for so long next time, ask for more. You're barely pulling your weight as it is, without any distractions."

"I am not distracted," Yami said from between clenched teeth. He forced the ugly words out. "He'll be a regular in no time."

"Hmph." The manager sneered, leaving the room with a swirl of his coat tails.

Yami let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. The manager had never liked him, he looked down on 'the benders' as he called the male workers at the whorehouse. It only seemed to make it worse that Yami would take female clients too. It made some of the other whores bitchy too, thinking that he was greedy.

They didn't seem to understand that if the clients wanted him he had no choice but to please them. His whole life was in the whorehouse; the manager had his Puzzle, and he couldn't leave without it. His life hung on the manager's whim. And the manager's whim was to get as much money as possible.

Yami sat down heavily on the bed and falteringly touched his cheek, where Melvin had put his hand. _You care about more than my selling value, don't you?_


	3. Chapter 3

More~

More Clashshipping and referenced Yami Marik x Mai Valentine. Lots of fluffy smut. :D Occasional bad language and some violence, mild.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Yami bent over to touch his toes, stretching his muscles and limbering up.

"Were you expecting someone?" A woman asked playfully from the doorway.

Yami straightened and turned around, smiling. "Evening, Tea. Come to join me?"

"As always," she smiled and began stretching alongside him. It was her evening to dance on the bar.

"How have you been, then?" Yami asked, rolling his shoulders and warming up his arms.

"Oh, can't complain. Steady business. And yourself?" She mirrored his actions.

He unconsciously smiled. "Steady business."

"That's what I heard," she said.

"Pardon?"

"The way I hear it, you've got a client who's been screwing your brains out every other night for the past three weeks." She raised her eyebrows and Yami mimicked her.

"And?"

"I hear you've been missing dancing slots for this client."

"And?"

"How are you keeping up on your payments?" She asked, a real note of worry in her voice. "You _know_ how the manager is about these things. All money has to be paid on the dot."

"I know," Yami said tightly, turning away and stretching his calves out. "My client pays well."

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true? Just come out with it, Tea."

"Is it a guy?"

"And?"

"Oh, Yami," Tea sighed sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yami shrugged, choosing not to feed the rumour mill with the news that he thoroughly enjoyed his time with Melvin. "He pays well."

"Well, if you need to talk, you know I'm here."

"Thanks, Tea, but really I'm fine with it. He's not my first male client, you know."

She ignored that and carried on with her speech. "if you ever don't want to go to him, just tell me and I'll cover for you."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

"But I'm your friend, Yami. I'm here for you."

Yami inwardly cringed at the F word. Tea always managed to slip it into conversation somehow. "I know, and thanks but I can handle him on my own."

The stretched in silence for a few minutes until Tea inevitably broke the silence. It was one of the things that really annoyed Yami about his friend, that she was incapable of being quiet.

"So how is it? The sex, I mean?"

_Spine-tingling,_ Yami thought briefly. "It's good."

Tea smirked. "What, that's it? A couple hours a night, and that's all you're gonna give me?"

Yami briefly clenched his jaw in annoyance, his knee-jerk reaction to keep it private denied in favour of not pissing off Tea. She could get mean. "It's… intense. I never notice the time passing."

"So are you screwing him or is he screwing you?"

"We alternate. Why all the questions, Tea?"

Tea didn't get the chance to answer as the manager swept into the room, frowning at Yami. The two dancers stopped stretching and waited subserviently.

"Pharaoh. My office. _Now_."

The manager did not look happy.

Yami followed him in silence, watching the back of the manager's neck and hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

The manager closed his door behind Yami and folded his arms. Yami knew better than to speak without permission.

"Your payment is short this week." He said without preamble, frowning like the world had just insulted him and he intended to get his own back.

"I know, I—"

"Silence."

Yami immediately shut his mouth, looking up at the manager and trying not to show his fear of the man; that could only make things worse.

"I don't care why it's short. All I care about is that you make up for it. Your payment this week is double the usual."

Yami wanted to protest but knew that to speak without being invited to would add oil to the flame. Instead he nodded. It was hard enough meeting his current outrageous payment, never mind double.

"Because your payment is short this week I wasn't able to make a deal with some friends of mine. I needed that money."

Yami tried to look apologetic.

The manager grabbed Yami by the arm, leaning down to look right in his face. Yami flinched but didn't dare do anything else. "If you don't meet your double payment this week… well. You know what will happen."

Yami's eyes darted to the glass cabinet behind the manager's desk, where a golden pyramid puzzle hung.

"That's right. Your precious Puzzle gets broken up. And I'll make sure to scatter the pieces."

Yami felt his legs tremble under him. "Please, no…" he whispered, cowering slightly.

"Who said you could speak?"

Yami bit his lip and cringed back, eyes wide with undisguised fear. The manager shoved him backwards. Yami stumbled hard, his usual grace deserting him, and he banged straight into the corner of the manager's mahogany desk. He stifled a cry of pain and gripped the desktop tightly, looking at the floor submissively.

"Double payment. Got that?" The manager snarled.

Yami frantically nodded; the manager waved a hand dismissively and Yami stumbled out, pain lancing through his hip with each step.

Yami couldn't dance that evening due to the fact his hip had started to stiffen alarmingly from where it had been slammed into the desk corner. So Yami sat at the bar waiting for potential clients. It wasn't a good night for it – normally the clientele of Not 4 Kidz was largely male anyway, and very few of them would openly walk up to a man-whore like Yami. They seemed especially frigid tonight.

Yami ordered another drink from the sullen bartender, swirling it around in the glass before swallowing. He wondered how he was going to start making his double payment up on such a cold night, so to speak. He briefly considered offering to help with the bar or as a waiter of the few foods Not 4 Kidz provided, but rejected the area.

_Stick to your strengths, Pharaoh,_ he thought bitterly. _Stick to whoring. _

He stared into his glass, forgetting that he was supposed to be pulling. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sliding onto the barstool next to him.

"It's too shallow."

"Pardon?" Yami said, jumping and looking at his drinking companion. He beamed and felt a rush of pleasure that pushed away the pain in his hip. "Oh! Good evening, Melvin."

"Evening," Melvin smiled back. "It's too shallow to drown in, if that's what you were thinking."

"No, no," Yami smiled. "I didn't think you'd be coming tonight, Melvin."

Melvin reached across and quite openly took Yami's hand, giving it a squeeze. Absently Yami marvelled at Melvin's confidence in himself. _I did that. _"You know I can't keep myself from you."

Yami held his hand tightly, indulging his fantasies for a moment. "Well, I won't keep you waiting too much longer," He smirked and led Melvin to what he had started calling 'their room' in his mind. He only limped a little and hoped Melvin didn't notice.

Once they were inside Yami couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling Melvin closer, kissing him full on the mouth. Melvin put his arms around Yami's waist and held him tightly, kissing back just as yearningly. Yami closed his eyes blissfully and melted into Melvin's arms, inwardly horrified at how weak he was coming across but unable to stop.

Melvin looped Yami's legs around his waist and carried him over to the bed, sitting down with him. Yami held his face and just kissed him, revelling in the feel of Melvin's lips over and over. Melvin slipped his hands under Yami's shirt and Yami tugged it over his head impatiently. Melvin ran his hands over Yami's torso and Yami shuffled closer on Melvin's lap, grinding against him just a little. Melvin groaned and grabbed at Yami's hips, making him wince at the pain shooting through his left leg.

Melvin noticed and pulled back from the kiss. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," Yami said, trying not to melt any further. He plunged his hands through Melvin's hair and kissed along his jawline to his ear. Melvin groaned again and his hands went a-wandering.

It wasn't until the trousers came off that they paused. Yami mouthed at Melvin's ear, wondering what had caused him to stop. "Melvin?"

Melvin was looking at Yami's left hip with a curiously blank expression. Yami looked as well; the area was red and sore-looking, and a dark purple bruise was already forming.

Melvin lightly passed his hand over it, and seeing Yami's leg twitch he stopped.

"What happened?"

Yami suddenly found that he didn't want to drag Melvin into this. "It was an accident while I was training. You know, on the pole. I slipped." Yami shrugged.

"And fell on what, a brick?"

"It was an accident," Yami said, trying to be firm but really failing.

"Don't try and tell me it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't matter. It – it was an accident."

Melvin gave him a serious look then bent to gently kiss the bruise, lips soft and excruciatingly careful. Yami let a sigh escape his lips and clung to Melvin. Before he realised what was happening, Melvin was kissing him all over and lowering him onto his back.

"I'll be gentle, Yami," Melvin murmured.

Yami struggled to sit up. "No, Melvin, I'm supposed to be attentive to _you_, not the other way around, that's what I'm here for…"

Melvin stroked his cheek and put his thumb over Yami's lips with a smile, stopping his ramblings. "I won't tell if you won't."

"The manager wouldn't like it," Yami mumbled, struggling to hold onto his thoughts as Melvin ever-so-gently kissed his stomach and chest, working up to Yami's mouth.

"How will he find out? And besides, you said our very first time that I'm a client who likes to please as well as be pleased. Pleasing you is pleasing me; job done."

Yami's thoughts scattered away at Melvin's gentle touch and he surrendered, letting Melvin take care of him. He was gentle, trying as hard as he could not to jar Yami's hip when he thrust, going slow and smooth. Yami put his arms around Melvin, feeling Melvin cradle him in return. Yami forgot for that golden time that he was supposed to be a whore, that he was supposed to be catering to Melvin's desires, that he was supposed to in control. He just let Melvin pleasure him, groaning and clinging helplessly.

He couldn't help it; he loved the feeling of being the centre of Melvin's attention, of not having to think about which technique to use to please his client the best, of feeling cared for. His mind wandered into fantasy that he wasn't a whore, that they weren't in a cramped little whorehouse room, that Melvin loved him. He wanted to feel loved so badly, and here was Melvin with his kind tenderness. Yami gave up on pretending otherwise – he wanted Melvin to love him, and he wanted to just be with him without thinking about whoring or money or any of that.

What chance did he have? After so long alone, trapped in the Puzzle, then freed and put straight into this captivity of Not 4 Kidz. After demeaning and whoring himself simply to stop the manager destroying his Puzzle, locking away his real emotions and showing his clients an empty mask. After all that, to have Melvin come along and peel back the layers of his soul until he was exposed, raw and vulnerable. And then what had Melvin done? He had smiled and kissed away the pain. Yami had no chance at all. He was falling and didn't even try to stop himself.

Melvin kissed him sweetly, thrusting once, twice more before letting go. Yami cried out and tightened his grip on Melvin, all control gone in a heady rush.

Melvin panted for breath, holding a trembling Yami tightly, stroking his spiky tricolored hair. "Are you alright? Did I hurt your hip too much?"

It was altogether too much for Yami to bear and he buried his face in Melvin's chest, hiding the tears that leaked from his eyes. When he had recovered himself, he mumbled an apology.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I'm not doing my job—"

Melvin tilted his chin up and looked into his wet, beautiful eyes. "Yami. Surely you know by now I'm not coming here for a whore. I'm coming here for _you_."

Yami bit his trembling lip, feeling tears well up again.

Melvin chuckled and cradled him again as he wept, completely unmanned.

Much later, Melvin looked at the clock with a defeated sigh. "It's time."

Yami hugged him hard around the waist, not wanting to let reality come crashing back.

"I don't want to go, either," Melvin murmured, kissing Yami's forehead. He got up to dress himself and Yami sat on the end of the bed, clutching at the sheets. He was feeling very fragile, and it must have shown because Melvin paused and kissed him tenderly, cupping his face. He pressed a thick wad of notes into Yami's hands.

Yami looked at it wide-eyed. He could see right away that this would settle his double payment tidily. He held it out, back to Melvin.

"I can't accept this."

"What?"

"I don't want your money, I don't want you to pay me," Yami cried, proffering the wad. "You don't have to pay for me!"

Melvin smiled. "But I want to," he said, gently closing Yami's hands over it. "Not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to spend my money on you, Yami. It's a gift."

Yami looked at the money, blinking slowly. He put it carefully on the bed then threw his arms around Melvin's neck, nuzzling.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Melvin gently hugged him then disentangled himself. "I need to get home."

Yami nodded forlornly.

"I'll be back soon, you know I will," Melvin said, stroking Yami's face.

Yami smiled, leaning into the touch. "Go on, before I tackle you."

Melvin kissed him lingeringly then left, closing the door behind himself.

Yami smiled to himself. _Back soon. He'll be back soon._


	4. Chapter 4

More~

Contains Clashshipping, lemon and implied lime. As per usual :)

Whoops I've only just realised I haven't done any disclaimers for this story. All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi. Though I'm gonna be possessive and say I want Whore!Yami as my own. 'Cause I love him. ^^ Screw that, I want "Straight"!Melvin too. *cough* On with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Melvin shifted in his seat, eating his dinner. Mai was watching him over her wineglass, not eating a bite of the dinner she had taken so long to prepare. It made Melvin wonder if she had poisoned it.

"You're having an affair, aren't you." She said, almost conversationally, like it wasn't of any real interest to her.

Melvin choked on his food, not sure how he should answer that.

"Was it something I did?" She asked casually.

"No," Melvin said heavily. "It's me."

"Is it someone I know?"

"No, it's not."

"Are her breasts bigger than mine?"

Melvin choked again. "No, definitely not." The image of Yami with breasts made Melvin want to laugh, but he forced down the impulse. This was most certainly _not_ the moment.

"How long?" For the first time, her voice was strained.

"Over a month," Melvin said softly, looking away as pain flashed across her face.

She stood up, shoving the chair back. "I'll be gone by morning, never you worry." With that, she stalked off. Melvin heard the bedroom door slam and sighed. He supposed it had been inevitable, with him disappearing in the dead of night ever other night or so. He hadn't expected she'd take it so… relatively calmly. It made him wonder again if she'd poisoned the food. He looked at it narrowly and pushed his plate away.

Thinking he might as well do one nice thing for her, as a sort of apology, he cleaned up the dishes, putting the spare portion of dinner in the fridge. He gathered what he would need for a night at Bakura's – she wouldn't want him hanging around, even if it was his house – and left.

Bakura grudgingly agreed to let him stay the night and made Melvin up a bed on the couch. Melvin couldn't sleep, though. He felt guilty over the pain he had given Mai and couldn't help thinking about Yami. He sighed and set out for Not 4 Kidz, leaving Bakura a note saying he had gone for a walk. The path there was as familiar to him as the route from his house to the supermarket, he had treaded it so often.

He didn't notice the hooded figure following him.

Mai followed Melvin at a discreet distance, not sure exactly why she was doing it. She just wanted to find out who Melvin's mistress was, and what she had that Mai didn't. She wrinkled her nose as the neighbourhood got shadier and seedier, suspecting the worst.

She followed Melvin inside a shabby-looking establishment called something like 'Not 4 Kidz'. She watched as he sauntered up to a spiky-haired individual at the bar. The individual took Melvin's hand and led him off with a smile. Mai scowled; it seemed Melvin had had enough of her endowments and had gone for a completely flat-chested whore. She followed them, sneaking through corridors. She backtracked around a corner when she saw they had stopped. Melvin had the whore pressed up against a wall and they were kissing with an almost violent passion, hands down the back of the whore's trousers. The whore grinned and ran her hands through Melvin's hair, pressing closer.

Mai stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop the scream of rage that threatened. She knew how much Melvin liked his hair to be appreciated. Indeed, Melvin groaned and crushed the whore up against his body. The whore gave a delicate little gasp, eyes closing and grinning widely, thigh slowly rubbing against Melvin's.

"I need you now," Melvin whispered into the whore's neck, though it carried to Mai's ears.

"Come on then," the whore murmured back, walking with a sickening natural grace to a nondescript door. They fell inside, the door closing firmly but not before Mai saw the whore push Melvin onto the bed, straddling his hips.

She struggled with tears, feeling betrayed to the very core. It was obvious Melvin didn't regret cheating on her at all. Woodenly, she knelt and peered into the keyhole, not noticing the tears falling down her cheeks.

She watched as they held each other, hands wandering and grasping. The whore stripped off her shirt to reveal an oddly muscled torso; Mai could see the muscles in her shoulders working as she moved her arms. Mai noted with some satisfaction that the whore had absolutely no cleavage whatsoever.

They carried on with lusty abandon, moans escaping their throats. It wasn't until Melvin unzipped the whore's trousers that Mai noticed something so glaringly obvious she felt shocked.

The whore was a _man_.

Someone behind Mai coughed and she jumped guiltily, whirling. A scantily-clad teenage girl stood there, an eyebrow raised.

"Do they know you're watching?"

"Er…"

The girl leaned over to look in the keyhole and smiled slightly. "I'm afraid Yami's busy right now, as you saw. He'll be free in a few hours though. Did you have an appointment?"

Mai gaped. "A few _hours_?"

"Yeah," the girl didn't seem to notice the tears on Mai's cheeks. "That client takes up a lot of his time. Can you wait, or shall I fetch the Duke?"

"The Duke?"

"Our other male dancer. He's cheaper than Yami, though he's got a different technique to the Pharaoh in there. Shall I take you to him?"

"N-no, I was just—"

"You don't have to explain," the girl smiled knowingly. "This isn't a house of judgement."

"You don't understand, I followed my boyfriend here…"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. "_Oh_. Sorry. I'm guessing you didn't know?"

"I hadn't known he was bisexual, no," Mai said through gritted teeth. "I thought it was just me and him, and no one else."

The girl winced sympathetically. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink. My name's Tea, by the way."

"Mai."

Tea winced again as a particularly loud groan came from behind the closed door. _Wow. Yami's not even faking it_, Tea thought, repressing the urge to smile. She just hoped her friend knew that he was letting himself in for a world of pain; the manager didn't allow romantic relationships beyond the work of the whorehouse. She led Mai away.

Yami fiddled with Melvin's hair, eyes closed. Melvin was laying between Yami's legs, chin resting on his arms watching Yami's gently smiling face, arms across his chest.

"You're humming," Yami murmured, skin flushed in the afterglow.

"Am I?" Melvin said with some surprise. He considered the tune running through his head and decided not to tell Yami. 'I'm in Love With a Stripper' seemed very appropriate, though he didn't think Yami would appreciate a reminder of his role. Melvin knew that when they were alone like this, Yami liked to pretend they were real lovers. And Melvin liked to indulge that fantasy as well.

"You don't have to stop," Yami murmured, stroking Melvin's face. "I like the sound of your voice. It's… soothing."

Melvin started humming 'Hot Mess', making Yami laugh. After a few minutes of contented silence, Yami sighed deeply, opening his soulful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Melvin asked, kissing Yami's chest.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Melvin."

"You said that before I found a bruise as big as a dinner plate on your hip," Melvin frowned. "What's wrong?"

Yami looked away, chewing on his lip. Melvin raised himself up, hands on either side of Yami's face. "Yami? You can tell me."

"There's nothing you can do. And I don't want to spoil this moment," Yami said almost pleadingly, glancing up then away again.

"Is it money?"

"What? No. No, it's not about the money." Yami sighed, giving in. "It's the manager."

"Has he hurt you?" Melvin said, quickly scanning Yami's body for any unnoticed marks.

Yami's lips quirked up in a brief smile. "No. He wouldn't want to damage us. It's more how he keeps me here. It makes me sad."

Melvin waited.

"It might sound odd, but… there's this Puzzle. If it's undone, I die. And the manager has it."

Melvin frowned but didn't dismiss it. He had sent people to the ShadowRealm, after all. "Who solved it?"

"A young boy. Unfortunately, soon after he solved it, the Puzzle was stolen from him. I don't even know his name."

Melvin stroked Yami's face. "How do we get it back?"

Yami jerked and looked into Melvin's eyes incredulously. "R-Really?"

Melvin leaned his forehead against Yami's. "I want to free you from this place." He took a deep breath. "I want you to come with me."

"Wh-What about Mai?"

"She found out I've been having an affair. She's left me. I'm all yours, if you'll have me."

"Of course," Yami whispered, looking as if all his dreams had been granted true. "As real lovers? Not – not _this_?"

Melvin kissed him gently. "As real as my heart beating," he said, holding Yami's hand over his chest. Yami gave a wobbly smile, blinking back tears.

"How can I get your Puzzle from the manager?"

Mai walked out of Not 4 Kidz, trying to ignore the fact that Melvin hadn't emerged. Tea had been sympathetic and had bought her several drinks, so now Mai was feeling rather drunk. She stumbled back to Melvin's house and collected up her things.

_So long, liar_, she thought, slamming the door behind herself. _If I never see you again it'll be far, far too soon._

"He's a dangerous man," Yami said worriedly.

"I can handle him."

"No, I mean he has connections, he could make life difficult for you."

"I could send him to the ShadowRealm."

Yami gave him a confused look.

Melvin sighed. "Never mind. Is there anyone you'd like to talk to, before we go get it? I want to take you out of here, and I'm guessing you won't want to come back afterwards."

Yami shook his head. "No, I won't come back. I've been trapped here for so long… there's just Tea, she's been my only friend here."

"Right." Melvin smiled. "I'm getting you out of here. Right now."

Yami kissed him lovingly. Melvin beamed and started getting himself dressed. Yami did so as well.

"You go say your goodbyes. I'll wait here, and we can go get your Puzzle together."

* * *

><p>Aaw, I feel sad this is almost over :C Probably only one, maybe two more chapters and then it's done. And I'll get back to work on Burning Symbols. *Sniffle* I've got really attatched to Whore!Yami...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

More~

Aww, the final chapter of this story. I don't know if you guys will miss it (whoever you are) but I know _I'll_ miss Whore!Yami and 'Straight'!Melvin.

Anyhoo. Contains occaisional bad language, mild Clashshipping lemon, frequent YGOTAS references.

All characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Yami and Melvin dressed themselves quickly, clothes sliding on almost as quick as they had slid off earlier. Yami couldn't stop himself grinning. _I'm getting out, I'm getting away, and Melvin's taking me away to be with him_ ran through his head in a joyful chant.  
>Melvin looked over at his beaming lover and smiled gently, happy beyond mere words to be making Yami so exultant. Yami seemed to bounce as he hunted for his shoes, eventually finding one under the chair and the other hanging off the light fixture.<br>"Do you know where your friend is?"  
>Yami nodded. "It's her time to dance, I'll find her easily."<br>"What about money, clothes, personal belongings?"  
>Yami shrugged, looking away for a moment. "All our money goes to the manager, and there's just the Puzzle. I don't want to take any of my clothes from here."<br>Melvin nodded in understanding and hugged him tightly for a moment before opening the door. "Meet you back here in about five minutes?"  
>Yami nodded and bounced off. He found Tea quickly and motioned up to her. She finished her routine quickly and stepped off the bar, jogging over to Yami.<br>"What is it? Is something wrong – is it the manager?" She asked. "Do you need a break from your client?"  
>"No, no," Yami smiled, eyes shining. "Melvin's taking me away!"<br>"But the manager—"  
>"We're going to face him now. Wish me luck!"<br>"Will you ever come back?" Tea said sadly.  
>Yami sobered. "No, Tea. I won't be returning here if I can help it."<br>She bit her lip. "I'll miss you," she sobbed, and flung her arms around his neck. Yami hugged her back just as hard, closing his eyes and thinking back to how, as a nervous newbie, she had helped him through his first few experiences as a whore, helping him settle in.  
>"You've been a true friend to me," he murmured into her shoulder – she had stooped down slightly to hug him. For once he didn't mind mentioning the F word. It was a special occasion, after all. "I'll never forget how kind you were to me."<br>"And I'll never forget how you saw me as a friend before a whore," she sniffed, releasing him. "I hope you'll be very happy."  
>Yami gave her a wobbly smile. "Thank you, Tea. And I hope you can get out someday too."<br>She forced a brave smile. "Go on, don't waste time. Get yourself gone!"  
>They hugged again briefly and with a wave Yami flitted away.<p>

"Okay?" Melvin said gently, waiting where Yami had left him. Yami nodded and wiped at his wet eyes.  
>"I'll miss her."<br>Melvin kissed him on the forehead and took his hand. "Take me to your manager."

They walked quickly through the narrow winding corridors, occasionally passing other whores and patrons in various states of undress. There were no remarks about the fact Yami and Melvin were holding hands; they weren't the only gay couple roaming the whorehouse. At one point Yami gave a mini-salute to another man wearing a red headband and leather chaps, leading his own client into a private room. The man smirked and saluted back, pushing the spike-haired young man inside firmly.  
>"See you round, dude," The man said.<br>"Have fun, Otty," Yami grinned and led Melvin past.  
>"Otty?" Melvin asked neutrally.<br>"Well his stage name's the Duke, and his real name's Otogi," Yami shrugged. "He's the other male dancer here. We used to be rivals, but I don't really care anymore." He beamed up at Melvin, who squeezed his hand and smiled right back.  
>After a few minutes more, Yami slowed apprehensively. He pointed at the door at the end of the corridor, with the plaque 'The Manager' shining almost aggressively at them. Melvin pulled Yami close and kissed his temple.<br>"I'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing I ever do," he said quietly. "This manager can't scare me."  
>Yami had no words, and just clung tightly for a moment. Melvin drew up to the door and knocked briskly; they could see a vague silhouette through the frosted glass panel. There was no hope of just taking the Puzzle and running.<br>"Enter," a haughty voice commanded.  
>Melvin pushed the door open confidently, striding in. Yami, by contrast, slipped inside and huddled at the back of the room, confidence shot. Melvin stood before the desk, looking at the back of the chair. The manager was facing away, his back to the door. He sighed and spun the chair around, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'whee' under his breath.<br>"You!" Melvin exclaimed.  
>"You!" The manager said at the same time, eyebrows shooting up his forehead.<br>"You know each other?" Yami goggled, his fear of the manager overruled by his curiosity for the briefest moment.  
>"Yami, don't you know who this is?" Melvin asked incredulously, gesturing at the manager, who scowled. Yami shook his head.<br>"I remember you," the manager said, narrowing his eyes. "You came second in my tournament."  
>"Seto Kaiba," Melvin said grimly, baring his teeth. "Recovered from my sister yet?"<br>The manager – _Seto freaking Kaiba!_ – raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean. And I resent any implications you may or may not be making."  
>Melvin raised an eyebrow as well. "Gutter-mind." He accused.<br>"Says the man in a whorehouse."  
>"Says the man running the whorehouse."<br>"Loser says what."  
>"What?"<br>Kaiba smirked; puppies died. Yami just looked between the bickering men, nonplussed. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Melvin scowled at Kaiba.  
>"Fun as it is to catch up, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, making a steeple of his hands. He didn't appear to have noticed Yami's presence even when he had spoken. Yami was keen to keep it that way; just looking at Kaiba's mahogany desk brought back a ghost-ache in his hip. The bruises had faded and healed over, but it had still fucking well hurt.<br>Melvin looked over Kaiba's shoulder at the Puzzle hanging in the glass cabinet behind the desk, shining as if recently polished.  
>"I'm here for Yami and his Puzzle."<br>Kaiba directed a scorching look at Yami, who withered and shrunk into the wall, looking down at his feet.  
>"I'd heard you were a screamer, Yami, but such a wagging tongue can't be good for you," Kaiba said in a deathly-cold voice. Yami started to tremble and Melvin stepped between them, hiding Yami from Kaiba's sight.<br>"I'm gonna take a wild stab on the dark and say that _you're_ his new regular?" Kaiba sneered. "You know he has a few of those. It's his job, you know, as a _whore_."  
>Yami clenched his fists but said nothing. It was true, after all.<br>"I don't care," Melvin replied easily. "I want him, and I'm taking him."  
>"And how do you propose to do that?" Kaiba asked with a contemptuous look, spinning slightly in his chair. "This is <em>my<em> place, full of _my_ people. If I gave the word you'd never leave this place." He clicked his fingers and a Suit stepped out of the shadows, sunglasses and green hair glinting in the dim light. "Roland, escort our guests out."  
>Melvin crossed his arms and settled his feet wide. "I'm not going anywhere without Yami and that Puzzle of his. And if you touch me I swear I'll send you to the ShadowRealm," he said coolly to the advancing Roland. Roland hesitated, remembering some of the odd happenings at Battle City a few months before.<br>"Escort them."  
>"Sure you want to step closer?"<br>"Do as I say, Roland!"  
>"Oh, you're in the danger zone now."<br>Roland wavered uncomfortably, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Sir," he appealed to his employer, wheedling.  
>"You're going to get demoted, Roland," Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes further. "Now escort them <em>out<em>!"  
>"But Sir!" Roland protested. "I looked after you when you were ill! I'm the head of your security!"<br>Kaiba hummed thoughtfully. "If you don't escort them out, you'll be fired. If you do, you'll only be demoted so far down the chain of command Sherlock Holmes couldn't find you with a microscope."  
>"Sir! Please!"<br>Kaiba smiled tightly, more puppies keeling over. "You're fired, Roland. Don't let the door hit you on the way out, 'cause I don't want ass-prints on my door."  
>Roland gaped in shock. "Sir…"<br>"I reconsidered." Kaiba smirked, pointing imperiously. Roland followed his finger and shuffled out to be replaced by The Hair Guy, who looked rather smug. Kaiba turned back to Melvin. "Where were we?"  
>"You were about to hand me the Puzzle."<br>"Fah! Nice try."  
>"Why don't we stop with all this 'witty' banter?" Melvin said wearily, rubbing his temples. "It's very simple. I know your secret. You have something I want, and I have a piece of information I could hold over your head."<br>Kaiba said nothing, only scowling.  
>"I bet if news got out that you're managing a whorehouse on the side, your stocks would take a bit of a dive, wouldn't they?"<br>Yami, cowering in the corner, smirked to himself. _That's it, Melvin,_ he thought. _Hit him where it hurts, right in the pocket_.  
>Kaiba snarled slightly. "If I let you take the Puzzle and <em>him<em>," he forced out, jerking his head at Yami, "You won't release that information anyway? We'll be quits, you understand?"  
>"Perfectly," Melvin said, a slight purr in his voice. "Yami's all I want. I have no interest in destroying you. If it wasn't for this place, I'd never have met Yami at all, after all."<br>Kaiba's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "Fine. _Fine_." He spun in his chair and angrily keyed in the passcode. Yami gasped when Kaiba's hands closed over the Puzzle, feeling it deep in his soul and feeling more violated than he'd ever been in his entire life. Melvin looked at the ash-pale Yami and frowned. He didn't completely understand Yami's reaction but knew he needed the Puzzle back.  
>"Hand that here," he commanded.<br>Kaiba looked sideways at Yami and squeezed tightly; Yami hunched over, gasping for breath. Smirking, Kaiba tossed the golden pyramid at Melvin, who caught it deftly. Yami immediately straightened up, feeling Melvin's considerate touch as a balm. He smiled and Melvin as he handed the Puzzle back to its rightful owner. Yami too it with slightly trembling hands, looping the worn cord around his neck so the Puzzle rested on his chest. He sighed happily, feeling so very complete. He had his Puzzle, he was free, and Melvin was going to take him away.  
>Kaiba scowled yet more deeply and flapped a hand at Yami. "Leave, whore. You're of no further use to me."<br>Yami straightened his spine and looked Kaiba right in the eye. "I _will_ leave. But I'm leaving on my terms. You can't control me anymore." With that, he proudly walked out, not a tremble of fear in his body. Melvin nodded to Kaiba and followed his lover out. He caught Yami around the waist and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.  
>"You're free."<br>"Thanks to you," Yami said, turning around to face Melvin and kissing him soundly. Melvin kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.  
>"Come on, let's get out of here."<br>So saying, Melvin took him by the hand and pulled him briskly through the corridors, through the bar area – Yami waved at Tea, who waved back joyfully – and out onto the street. Yami looked around at the squalor with wide eyes, breathing in the stench deeply.  
>"It's been a long time since I've been outside."<br>Melvin felt his eyebrows inching up to his hairline. "He didn't let you outside?"  
>Yami shrugged in answer. Melvin squeezed his hand. "Come on," he said. "Back to mine."<br>Yami slowly smiled. "It's been even longer since someone's said that to me."  
>Melvin gave an answering smile. "Well then. Back to mine."<br>Yami shivered, biting his lip in anticipation. "Hm, my first time as a free man. I think I'll enjoy this."  
>"I'll make sure of it," Melvin breathed, pulling him through the streets. Yami laughed with joy, skipping slightly to keep up with Melvin's longer strides.<br>"Not so fast, Melvin! I'm just a bit shorter, you know!"  
>Melvin raised an eyebrow and scooped him into a piggyback. "Come on, my conquest," he smirked. "Back to mine for – oh, I don't know how long – and then I'll take you around Domino. As a free man."<br>"I'd like that," Yami answered almost shyly, smiling and clinging tightly with his leanly muscled legs. "A free man…"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading; reviews would be greatly appreciated :)<p>

Yup, I played with the formatting. It seems a lot shorter than the other chapters but it's pretty much the same length, just without the annoying double spacing. Let me know whatcha think.

*sigh* Bye bye, Whore!Yami and 'Straight'!Melvin. I'll miss you T_T


End file.
